2019
Events *1st January - Cain Dingle is violently attacked by Isaac Nuttall and his friends. *2nd January - Bernice Blackstock suffers a severe allergic reaction to filler cosmetics. *3rd January - Dawn Taylor takes an overdose. *4th January - Mandy Dingle returns to Emmerdale for the first time in over seventeen years with her son Vinny in tow. *7th January - Marlon Dingle and Jessie Grant marry. *8th January - Chas Dingle, Marlon and Mandy learn that Mr Kirk may not be Paddy's father. Mandy leaves the village. One of the Dingles' pigs, Gloria, is been killed. Joe Tate is reported as a missing person. *10th January - Donny Cairn sets fire to the bins outside The Woolpack. Vanessa Woodfield tries to stop him but is stabbed by Donny. Donny steals Vanessa's car, unaware Vanessa's son Johnny is in the back. Vanessa's girlfriend Charity Dingle catches up to Donny where she hits him with a block of wood in self-defence, knocking him unconscious. Donny is arrested. Lachlan White is sentenced to life imprisonment. *11th January - Donny shops his son Lachlan to the police after tricking Lachlan into making a confession while visiting him in prison. *14th January - Cain confesses to his daughter Debbie Dingle that he killed Joe. *17th January - Charity proposes to Vanessa, but she rejects after Vanessa discover that Charity has hijacked somebody else's proposal. However, Charity later re-proposes and Vanessa accepts. *22nd January - Cain is arrested on suspicion of Joe's murder. *24th January - Bob Hope is admitted to hospital after developing hypothermia. *28th January - Billy Fletcher punches his half-brother Ellis Chapman after Ellis winds Billy up about his deceased father. Later, Billy is arrested after Ellis reports him to the police. *31st January - Daz Spencer leaves the village for a job in Croydon. *7th February - Maya Stepney is injured when she falls through a chair and through a table whilst trying to leave the village, after Jacob Gallagher threatens to expose their affair. *14th February - Ellis attempts to run over Billy, but swerves at the last second and crashes into the Pirate Ship. *15th February - Nicola King is arrested for fraud after confessing to PC Swirling over conning Graham Foster out of thousands of pounds, in front of the villagers. *21st February - Matty is almost run over by Pete Barton in the tractor when the brakes fail. Pete crashes into the barn, seriously injuring Rhona Goskirk who was inside. Rhona later learns that she has fibroids and may need a hysterectomy. *4th March - Maya Stepney sleeps with Jacob Gallagher for the first time. *5th March - Maya Stepney sleeps with Jacob Gallagher for a second time, whilst David Metcalfe is home. *12th March - Maya Stepney sleeps with Jacob Gallagher again at the Emmerdale Village Institute. Real life events *22nd January - Emmerdale won two awards in National Television Awards; Best Newcomer for James Moore (Ryan Stocks) and Best Serial Drama. *8th March - Emmerdale airs an all female cast episode to celebrate International Women's Day. See also *Emmerdale in 2019 *Category:2019 episodes External links *2019 at Wikipedia Category:2019